Tokoyami
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Not too sure about the second genre. Three Vampyres. Two Children. Seven Items that can bring the destruction of the universe. Changed Title from Black Blood
1. Introduction to Darkness

Kaira-chan: I give you...

Yami Kaira: Another horrible fic. 

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up. I give you my first supernatural fic ^-^

Yami Kaira: ... .

Yami: I'm in it, right?

Kaira-chan: Right-o! You're in all my Yu-Gi-Oh fics ^-^

Yami: Hurrah!

Pharaoh Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Kaira-chan: Oh yeah. There's a fanfiction contest being held ^-^ Check out my bio for the link. Please don't enter if you a better author/authoress then me... yeah, that mean's pretty much everyone ^-^;;

  


[1] - I'm using their Japanese voices. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Three forms were silhouetted against the blackness, all three sitting in a candle lit room. One looked like he had horns rising from his messy mane of hair, another, his hair stood straight up, and the last, his hair seemed to be in the shape of a hand, reaching from the darkness to capture whatever its owner wished. 

All was silent in the room, not one of them moved. 

"Where is he?" One of them said, his voice that of a boy's, yet it help a slightly psychotic edge. [1] 

"He'll come," Said another, his voice that of a mature teenager. 

"I can't believe you're trusting that mortal," Said yet another, his voice much like the second speaker, though it held a tad more insanity. 

"Do we have any other choice?" The second speaker snapped back. And then, all three of them feel back into the silence. 

"He's not coming," The boyish voice said, a time later. 

"I told you he'll be here!" The second speaker said once again. 

"Mortals... no sense of loyalty. I bet you he's already run off," The third speaker said. 

"This one's different. He'll be here. He has to be..." The second one said, quietly. 

There was a pause there. "And what if he doesn't show up?" The third one asked. 

There was a longer pause as the second one thought. "Then boys, we're going out for a little hunting trip tonight," He answered finally, a smirk in his voice. The other two laughed. 

  


"The suns nearly down," The boyish voice said. "Does this mean that we get to go hunting for the twerp soon?" 

"We shall see. Give him until the sun has fully disappeared," Said the second voice. 

Suddenly all three forms tensed as they heard the patter of feet running towards them. 

"Sorry!" A boys voice cried out. The door flung open, and was quickly closed. "I was held up!" He said. 

The three forms stayed silent, and the boy took that as a cue to continue. "I was held up. And officer, he was wondering what I was doing, and then he took me to the station for questioning. They wouldn't let me go until I answered all of their questions," The boy said, the candle light reflecting off his features. He had wide, innocent eyes, and a round boyish face. In fact, he looked no older then seven. 

"Shut up," The third voice snapped. The boy snapped his mouth shut, and swallowed deeply. 

"Aww. Does this mean we don't get to go hunting?" The boyish voice pouted. 

The boy's eyes widened more still. 

"No Bakura, he made it in time," The second voice said, standing up. It was the figure with the hand shaped hair. He stepped into the candle light, and too the boy, then he kneeled down infront of him, so they were eye-level. 

His hair had blond bangs, and red tips, the rest of it was black. His crimson eyes stared dangerously into the blue eyes of the boy. 

"You won't make us wait again, will you Mathew?" He said, his voice low and dangerous. 

The boy, Mathew shook his head quickly. "Did you get what we asked you to get?" He said, his voice slightly less dangerous. 

Mathew nodded, just as quickly as he shook his head. "Good. Now give it to me."

"Th - the officer took it from me," Mathew stammered. 

The other two figures stood up, and walked threateningly over to Mathew and the other teen, dangerously. The candle light revealing their features. 

The one that looked like he had horns, had white hair, and red brown eyes. His 'horns' in fact, was his hair. 

And the other one, with his hair sticking straight up, was much more tanned then the other two, his hair a sand blond, and his eyes a lavender-crimson colour. 

"What did he say?" The third voice, the one with the sand blond hair hissed. 

"I - I - I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him," The boy whimpered fearfully. 

"Bakura! Malik!" The teenager kneeling infront of the boy snapped. "Go to the police station, and get what we came for," he said, authority ringing in his voice. His voice fell dramatically. "I'll take care of the boy..."

"Yami..." The white haired, boyish voice one said, letting his sentence linger. 

"Yes Bakura. Do whatever means necessary to get it," He smirked. 

Bakura and Malik nodded, smirked, and ran out the door, hooting and hollering loudly as they ran down the street. 

Yami smiled. "Those two. Just like children, they are," He chuckled, then brought his attention back to Mathew. 

"So... you dared to come back empty handed?" He asked, standing up. Mathew gulped and nodded. 

"Please master! I beg of you! Give me another chance!" He whimpered. 

Yami eyed him. "But you did come back," He said his voice softening. "That takes courage kid." 

"I'm sorry Master Yami," Mathew said, looking at the ground.

"So, why did you come back?" Yami asked. 

Mathew looked up. "You knew that you could very well die if you returned empty handed," Yami said. 

"You - you are the only family I've ever had. You've taken care of me as long as I could remember. I had to come back, even if it meant death," He said quietly. 

"Very well," Yami said. "But you must be punished."

Mathew nodded, and moved his shirt from his neck, revealing many scars, all of which were rounded, like... teeth marks. 

Yami smiled widely, two teeth on the top of his mouth, and two teeth on the bottom sprouting out as fangs. He bared them widely, and placed his lips on Mathew's neck. 

Mathew didn't let out a single cry, not even a whimper, as Yami's teeth slid smoothly into his neck. 

His eyes began to roll back in his head, as Yami drunk. When Yami had his fill, he pulled his teeth out of Mathew's neck, then snapped dangerously at his ear, bringing Mathew to full attention. 

Mathew pulled up his shirt collar, his neck already beginning to scar once again. 

"Mathew..." Yami said, his voice icy cold. 

Mathew simply looked at him, to drained to answer. 

"You're on your last legs. One more screw up, and I _will _kill you," Yami snapped. 

Mathew nodded, and Yami's eyes softened. "Stay here and rest little one, I'm out to have fun with the boys tonight," Yami said, and he jumped out the door. Mathew watched him go, then closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaira-chan: So, how do you like it?

Yami Kaira: Sucked. 

Kaira-chan: *Glares* You suck. 

Yami: ...so I'm a vampire?

Kaira-chan: Yep yep *Nods*

Pharaoh Yami; Works for me ^-^ Vampires did originate in Ancient Egypt after all. 

Kaira-chan: They appeared everywhere . Ancient Egypt just happened to be one of those places. 

Pharaoh Yami: Whatever, please reply. 

Kaira-chan: And please, if you don't like, tell me, and give me constructive critisim. ^-^


	2. The Item

Kaira-chan: Here's my next chapter ^_^ And my accounts not frozen anymore!! ^-^

Yami Kaira: Obviously...

Yami: And here's me again ^_^ 

Pharaoh Yami: Hurrah!!!

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami laughed joyously as he ran from the hut, and into the street. Some people gave him strange faces, but he just laughed loudly in their faces. 

He sniffed the air, and smelt blood. He grinned. Bakura and Malik were already off having fun without him.

He ran through the streets, turning the corners sharply, before coming across the police station. He could hear the screams of terror from inside the building. 

He slowed to a swaggering walk, and walked inside. "Bakura! Malik!" He snapped. Bakura and Malik dropped the police officer they were holding by the necks, and looked at Yami.

"You got it yet?" Yami asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Bakura and Malik shook their heads. Yami grinned. Bakura had blood smeared over his face. 

"Tsk tsk. You're such a messy eater Bakura," Yami grinned devilishly. 

Bakura grinned back. "Yeah, but Malik was playing with his food," He whined. "And it was making mine squirm."

Malik laughed. "Quit whining Bakura," He grinned. 

Bakura grinned back and shoved him. 

"Boys! You're not being very intimidating," Yami grinned wider. 

Bakura and Malik looked at him. "I think we're being intimidating," Bakura said, gesturing to the civilians and cops cowering against the far wall. 

"Do you see what were coming for in any of our hands?" Yami said, his voice growing colder. 

Bakura and Malik shook their head. "Therefore, you're _not _being very intimidating," Yami said, his voice and face growing colder still. 

He turned to the officers. "You confiscated something from a boy earlier today. We're here for that something," He said icily. 

"We, we can't give you that," An officer said from the corner. Yami turned his head sharply, and glared at him. 

"What was that?" He asked, his voice going lower. Bakura and Malik smirked. If the man made one more bad move, he would be dead. 

"We won't give it to you!" He said, courage creeping into his voice. 

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I'll give you one last chance to give me the correct answer," He hissed. 

"NO!! WE WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!" The man yelled. Yami's eyes widdened suddenly, and the man froze. He opened his mouth, in a silent scream, and a white mist floated through it. Yami opened his mouth, and the mist flew into his. 

The mans eyes turned blank, and he fell to the ground, hard. 

"Does anyone else wish to oppose me?" Yami hissed viciously at everyone else. A chubby cop got up, and ran to the door. Just as he was passing my, Yami's arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat. 

"No one leaves until we've gotten what we came for," Yami said, his voice no longer a hiss. 

He threw the man back into the office. A child cried from her mothers arm against the wall.

The mother was crying, chanting "We're all going to die, we're all going to die," over and over again, which only caused the little girl to cry more. 

Yami turned to Bakura and Malik. "You think we should get Mathew a pet?" He asked. 

Bakura and Malik scowled. "You mean you haven't killed him yet?" Malik groaned. 

Yami shook his head. "You know how mortal's need companionship," He answered instead. "How do you think Mathew would like that one?" He pointed to the little girl. 

"But she's so noisy," Bakura answered. 

"I'm sure we could shut her up, you know how Mathew was when we first got him," Yami said. 

"Yeah! I nearly killed him 10 times," Malik yelled. 

"Come on, just one more. Mathew really could do with some human companionship. He might do his job better," Yami said. 

Bakura and Malik's eyes narrowed. "Do what you want Pharaoh," Bakura groaned. Malik rolled his eyes. 

Yami pressed his lips together. They only ever called him Pharaoh jokingly, or when they were mad or fed up with him. "If she screws up, we can kill her. I promise I won't get too attached to this one," Yami said. 

"We already said go for it," Malik said, though both he and Bakura looked slightly happier. 

"You there, woman," Yami said, pointing at the mother. "Give me your daughter."

She shook her head, and cried harder. 

"Give me your child, and I'll let you go," Yami said. She looked at her child, then stood up and ran for the door, leaving her child to cry harder. 

Yami looked at Bakura meaningfully, and Bakura nodded. He jumped in her way, and she fell to the ground. 

"He said _he'd _let you go," Bakura said playfully. "He said nothing about the rest of us."

She screamed. "You know," Bakura said, picking her up by the front of her dress. "We probably would've let you live. But you mortals, no sense of loyalty, even to your offspring. You're worse then animals," He hissed. 

"They are animals!" Malik pointed out. Yami smirked as Bakura and Malik laughed. "If you would've stayed with your child, we would have let you live," Bakura grinned, then plunged his fangs into the woman's neck. She let out a horrific scream, that eventually died away, as paled. 

"MOMMY!" The little girl screamed as her mother was tossed to the floor. 

"Bakura, you help me search. Malik, you have some fun with whomever tries to escape. And _only _with those that try to escape. Leave the other's alone...for now," Yami said. Bakura and Malik nodded, Bakura disappearing into another room. 

Yami looked around, then he too disappeared into another room. He tore shelves and drawers from where they were, until his eyes spotted something shimmering in the moonlight. He grinned. 

He picked it up by a rope that was tied around it. "I FOUND IT!!" He called, walking into the lobby. 

He looked around, everyone was dead. He looked at his two companions, both bloody and smirking. 

"I told you not to kill anyone!" He cried. They both smirked. 

"Oops," They said, trying to be innocent. 

  
  
  


Yami walked over to the little girl, who was shaking her mother. 

"Mommy! Wake up! Please!" She called, tears falling from her wide, grey eyes. 

"Hey, kid. How about you come with me and my friends?" Yami asked kindly, kneeling in front of her, so he was eye-level. 

"I won't leave my mommy!" She said, angrily, sorrowfully. 

"I'm sorry darling. But your mommy won't be waking up," Yami said, running the back of his hand along the side of the girls face. 

"You mean - she's like daddy?" The little girl said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Yami wiped away her tears. 

"If your fath - daddy's dead, then yes," He said. 

"Mommy's...dead?" The little girl said quietly. 

Yami nodded. "MOMMY!!" She cried, throwing herself into Yami's arms. "I don't want mommy to be dead! She's all I got," She cried. 

"You've got us now," Yami said, "And I have a friend for you at home." Bakura and Malik stuck their fingers in their mouths, pretending to gag. 

Yami stood up, and the little girl reached for his hand. He hesitated, then took it, handing her something. 

"How about you hold this?" He said. "You can carry it back with us. But don't drop it, it's very precious to us, ok?" 

She nodded, and looked at the golden pyramid in her hands. The Eye of Ra starred right back. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: That's all, I hope you all enjoyed it ^-^

Yami: ^__^ Whose the little girl. 

Kaira-chan: You'll see ^-^

Pharaoh Yami: Cool ^-^

Yami Kaira: WHAT THE HELLS WITH ALL THE HAPPY FACES??!!! ... ^-^ ... .No!!! Now I'm doing it!! . T-T ^-^

Kaira-chan: eheheheh ^-^

Yami: Please review ^-^

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Psht! I meant review when you read the chapter =P ^-^ Hmm... I'm led to understand that your review was cut off? Wow O_o What else did you say =P

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan2:

Yep ^-^ Vampyres ^-^ Lol. I updated as soon as I could...

  


Mello-Skello:

Well, I know I'm not the first to come up with Vampyres on Yu-Gi-Oh. I've read a fic with them, and I know its not the only one. Unfortunately, the fic isn't posted up right now, because SOMEONE *CoughImotoCough* hasn't posted up their fics yet =P.

  


Couching Tigress:

Lol, okz, I won't kill Mathew...unless I start getting tired of him ^-^;; Hehehe. 

  


Yami Bakura's Wife:

Lol, so you decided to review again, did you? *Glares* Lol, naw, I'm just kidding. You told me you'd read and review again ^-^ You can do nothing ^___^ Yeah, your always confuzzled. Basically, its an Alternate Universe fic, where the Yami's are vampyres, kapesh (Spl?)?

  


Sabotage:

Lol, more reviews with death threats ^___^ Hurrah! You really think I'm a good author ^___^ WOW!! THANKS!!! ^____^

  


Aleuwolf:

Dammit ^_^ Dammit dammit dammit ^____^ lol. You like supernatural fics? Yay ^-^ You should write some, I'd love to read them. Gah O_O *Gets strangled* Do you know what Mathew was suppose to get now?

  


Robin Rainyday:

Lol ^-^ Okz. Lol, I'll put more in the summary... ^-^ Hopefully u.u. Lol, say thanks to Sabotage for me O_o... *Looks at scissors* ^-^ Hehehe...

  


YumeTakato:

Hope I updated soon enough ^___^


	3. Take Flight

Kaira-chan: Yep yep ^_^ And I finally continue

Yami Kaira: If you think about her other 20 ongoing fics right now, she updated fairly soon. 

Yami: I'm sure .

Kaira-chan: All of you just shut up . Be glad that I'm not posting up the other 20 idea's I have for fics right now...

Yami Kaira: Yeah, we can at least be grateful for that. 

Yami: this is the one where I'm a vampyre, huh?

Kaira-chan: Yep yep ^-^

Yami: Yay!!!

Pharaoh Yami: and here is a random note. Kaira-cahn has deiced to make the boy Mathew, Yugi, and the girl Anzu. But with different names, and different appearances, of course ^-^;; heheh...

Yami: And incase your just that stupid, Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Mathew!" Yami called as he walked into the house that they had stayed in while they were there. 

Quickly, running up to Yami, Bakura and Malik, Mathew appeared. 

"We're going now, we wouldn't want the villagers to kill us or something," at those words, Malik and Bakura both burst our laughing. "One more thing," Yami continued. "I brought you a playmate. Make sure she doesn't screw up or I'll personally kill her."

Mathew nodded, finding her slightly beside Yami. "Yes master Yami. I'll take care of her," he said, he extended his arm, and took her hand in his. 

"Whose going to carry her?" Mathew asked, looking at the three vampyres in frount of him. 

Both Bakura and Malik, simultaneously pointed at Yami. 

"Okay, then who shall carry me?" He asked. Both of them once again pointed at Yami. 

"I can't carry two of them at the same time," Yami hissed at his companions. 

"Hey, we want nothing to do with either of them. It was your idea to have them tag along," Bakura hissed. 

Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine then, Mathew, get on my back," he said, kneeling down. 

Everyone froze. "But... you never let anyone on you back Master Yami," Mathew said timidly. It was true. They were going to go flying, and it was very sensitive for a vampyre to have anything on his back when his wings were extended. 

"Just don't move around a lot," Yami groaned, as Mathew got on. "Get comfortable now."

Mathew did so, and soon, 6 pairs of wings had greeted the night air. The girl screamed when she saw them. 

"You - You're vampyres!" She exclaimed, backing up hurriedly. 

"Yes, we are," Yami said, his voice hypnotic. He shot forwards and grabbed her by the face. He looked into her eyes. 

"But, but we won't hurt you, as long as you do what we say. Do you understand?" Yami asked, his voice soothing. The girl soon found her eyes drifting closed...

She nodded, and willingly walked into Yami's outstretched arms. He looked at Bakura and Malik, both of whom ran exactly three steps, before pushing off into the night sky. Yami was close behind. 

There wings spread wide, each about the length of a full grown man. Mathew lay as still as he possibly could while the cool air grew colder the higher they rose. 

He was used to being in the warm embrace of Yami when they were flying, not on his back, completely exposed to the elements. 

He tried to suppress the shiver, but couldn't. Accidentally, he hit the root of Yami's giant left bat wing, where it connected to his back. 

Yami let out a loud hiss of pain, that drew the startled stares of Malik and Bakura. 

His wing buckled, before collapsing, and he began to fall. He lost his hold on the little girl, and Mathew lost his grip on Yami's shoulders. 

Bakura and Malik both dove, Malik grabbing Mathew, and Bakura grabbing the girl. The hypnosis on the girl chose that moment to break, and she began flailing and screaming shrilly, until Bakura hit the pressure point on her neck, making her fall unconscious. 

A few meters down, Yami had gained control of his wing again, and flew up to greet them. 

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, meeting their glares. And the same time, both Bakura and Malik tossed the kids at him. He caught the girl but had to dive to catch Mathew. He carried them each under a separate arm. 

"A lot of help you two are," Yami hissed at them, before they once again resumed their course. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: And there's the next segment ^_^ You like?

Yami: I like!

Pharaoh Yami; That's because you're the boss of the vampyres...

Kaira-chan: Or so it seems O_O I should make something happen!!

Yami: ....isn't that the point of a story?

Kaira-chan: Oh, just shut up..

Yami Kaira; You shut up .

Kaira-chan; Make me!!! **Both of them begin bickering back and forth**

Yami: Uh...

Pharaoh Yami: Just review the damned story. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife: 

The point of the story is supernaturalism. There isn't a point to a lot of fanfics... what's the point to _your _stories ^_^;; hehehe...I wanna cookie u.u...

  


Yami-Yugi3:

Bah, I decided to make Mathew Yugi ^-^;; I originally wasn't going to have him in this story, but I believe it's good having him in there...

  


Yugi-Redwall-Fan:

Hylo. I'm glad you like it ^_^ I hope I continued soon enough for you ^-^;; 

  


Aleuwolf:

Yay!! Lumionous Contacts and fake teeth!! I want them u.u Bah, I decided to make the girl Anzu... *shrugs* might as well... Oh right... I should answer your questions in order. 

She's Sara. 

Yes she is. 

Yes she is. 

No she isn't. 

No she isn't.

No she isn't. 

Because I took a test and it says that I was a supernatural author, so I decided to try it out ^-^ That and I _love _vampyres. 

Yes she does, she lives in the Millennium Katana ^_^

Oh!!! If you turn into a vampyre, will you turn me?? Please *Puppy eyes*

  
  


Crouching Tigress:

Hahah ^_^ you shall see what its for soon.. I had originally planned to include it in this chapter, but it will have to wait. If you wanna know who the little girl is, look in the review reply above this one ^_^;; lol. 


End file.
